between carolina and mary
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: uchiha sasuke kejatuhan meteor. [sasuke/ino/sakura] [challange: book]


_Carolina merupakan sang antagonis, sedangkan Mary adalah sang protagonis. Sasuke bukanlah Peter, namun nyatanya ia menyukai kedua wanita tersebut atau... bisa jadi ada kekeliruan di sana._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
a fanfiction by sugirusetsuna**

* * *

**a/n: alay, aneh, ooc, jangan berantem pair ya(?)**

* * *

between **carolina** and **mary  
:: **too **easy** to fall in **love ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke masih sibuk berkutat pada buku bersampul marun yang berada di hadapannya takkala eksistensi gadis bersurai _blonde _membuka pintu ruang kelasnya dengan satu hentakkan yang membuat kedua puluh delapan pasang mata memusatkan maniknya pada sumber suara.

"MANA YANG NAMANYA UCHIHA SASUKE?"

Seketika objek pandang berubah arah, tertuju pada sosok pemuda dengan buku tebal yang terselip di celah-celah jemarinya. Sasuke tampak ber-_ha_ dengan mulut sedikit terbuka yang tak sampai menyentuh indera.

Derapan langkah kaki terdengar mengudara dengan begitu tak berpola. Meninggalkan jejak hitam tergesa terpeta di sana. Kurang dari satu menit gadis itu telah menjejakkan kaki di hadapan Sasuke. _Onyx _dan _aquamarine_ beradu dalam hening yang membalut. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendapati dirinya tidak menemukan kata walau hanya sebaris makna, karena itu ia menunggu bibir tipis sang lawan mengutarakan jawab untuk tanya yang tak mampu mengudara.

Sasuke masih mengingat wangi manis yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu takkala semilir angin menerbangkan helaian _blonde_nya menari untuk menyapa. Lalu tanpa pemuda itu sadari dirinya melantunkan irama dalam ruang imaji yang takkan pernah terlukis nyata.

Tak sampai dua detik katup mungil itu kembali memperdengarkan dua patah kata yang terduga.

"_SASUKE DAISUKI_!"

Pemuda itu tidak mengindahkan suara benda jatuh yang terdengar di detik selanjutnya.

"_Ha_?"

Buku marun ditemukan tergeletak di lantai bersamaan dengan kekikukan yang enggan permisi untuk menyelimuti diri sang empunya.

**.**

Sepengetahuan Sasuke, warna langit pagi ini masih membiaskan kebiruan, burung-burung mengepakan sayapnya keluar masuk dan terkadang bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan. Lukisan yang terlalu biasa untuk retinanya patri. Terlalu biasa layaknya hari-hari sebelumnya. Di mana ia akan mendapati dirinya memilih untuk mengacuhkan eksistensi hidup dan larut bersama rentetan kata yang tertera pada buku marun dengan sampul kusam miliknya—seolah merupakan jejak yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh sang waktu di sana.

Seharusnya memang seperti itu. Tapi, seakan kejatuhan meteor dari jarak sepersekian juta dengan kecepatan ribuan kali cahaya, Sasuke merasa terhantam. Tidak sakit, namun menggoreskan bias pelangi tujuh warna dengan merah yang mendominasi dari deretan pertama di kanan atas hingga deratan bawah di sisi kiri. Dirinya bagai ketumpahan cat atau nyatanya ia memang sedang di cat? Oleh warna mencolok yang kontras akan pudarnya. Sebut saja merah itu tumpahan cinta walau, yang terekam tak lebih hanya sebuah penyataan semata.

"Jadi..."

Dan sekarang apalagi? Warna jingga atau biru tua? Pelangi atau apa? Di kutub utara mungkin, ya? Memangnya ada?

"Sasuke-_kun _mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

Mungkin memang ada.

Sasuke yang sedang ketumpahan merahnya cat dan di bayangi oleh biasan pelangi masih mematri _'pelaku'_ di hapannya dengan pandangan sukar untuk diartikan. Mungkin warna yang terlalu menyengat menyilaukan pupilnya, hingga membuat manik itu menatap tanpa pernah terjabar arti yang nyata.

"Jawab _dong_!"

Pemuda dengan kacamata berbingkai cokelat itu menelan ludah pahit. Ia baru tahu bahwa pernyataan cinta ternyata dipenuhi oleh desakkan yang mengejutkan hati, terlebih faktanya keterkejutan membuatnya malah semakin tidak ingin menemukan kunci bagi bibirnya yang tergembok oleh pagar yang menjulang tinggi.

Namun, pikirnya kali ini tidak sejalan dengan kondisi. Puluhan pasang mata yang sedang memproyeksi dirinya dan atensi di hadapannya seolah kenyataan lain yang harus ia hadapi. Nyatanya, bila sekarang ia melarikan diri ia ragu masih memiliki muka untuk menampakkan diri di kemudian hari. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia harus menyuarakan suara yang menjawab tanya akan ketidaklogisan situasi saat ini.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tampak berdehem pelan. Asap yang ditimbulkan oleh hantaman meteor semenit yang lalu sepertinya mulai menipis, Sasuke kembali menemukan tanah untuk tempatnya berpijak dan raga bagi nyawanya yang sempat tertarik memberontak.

Bungsu Uchiha itu mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. Ia memang berniat untuk membuka suara, namun untuk sekedar mengingat nama eksistensi di hadapannya saja ia butuh waktu lebih dari tigapuluh tiga detik. Bagi pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut sudah mengetahui nama teman sekelasnya merupakan hal yang patut untuk diapresiasikan dan jika di tambah oleh satu dua makhluk di kelas berbeda mungkin perlu di catat dalam sejarah rekor dunia—ralat, rekor dunia Uchiha.

Siapa ya? Rambut _blonde_? Sosok yang menghadirkan pelangi pada kepingan es di kutub utara? Tak asing namun membuat otaknya berputar pusing. _Carolina_? Ah bukan, itu merupakan nama karakter antagonis di buku marun yang saat ini sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas dinginnya lantai keramik kelasnya. Tapi, mengapa yang menggenang malah bingkai _Carolina_? Pembunuh sosok _Mary_, sang protagonis yang begitu mencintai _Peter_, yang nyatanya merupakan belahan jiwa _Carolina_—setiap senti sel tubuh _Carolina_ mengakui hal itu. Tunggu! Kenapa jadi membahas mengenai buku tuanya? Persimpangan mana yang menghubungkan buku itu dengan situasinya saat ini? _Ah_, mungkin ujung pelangi di balik gunus es tertinggi di kutub utara itu dapat menerka tanya yang tengah mengudara.

Setelah melewatkan sekian detik waktu untuk sekedar mengingat nama dari lawan jenisnya tersebut, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan maniknya kembali terfokus pada eksistensi di hadapannya hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa terkaannya tepat.

Yamanaka Ino.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu susah payah untuk mengingat nama gadis itu, karena nyatanya nama tersebut terlalu sering menjadi perbincangan di antara kalangan para siswa yang belum memiliki tambatan hati. Jadi, wajar saja jikalau saat ini lebih dari delapan belas pasang mata melotot iri dengan gemeretuk gigi tertuju tepat ke arah Sasuke, seolah kutu buku itu ingin mencari mati. Apalagi faktanya ia telah mendapat pengakuan cinta dari sosok yang selama ini mereka kagumi. _Oh_, ayolah, salahkah Sasuke yang menjadi pusat perhatian kelas saat ini?

Dan lihat, sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu banyak berpikir, sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa ia telah disodori oleh pertanyan yang jelas menagih untuk dijawab.

Sasuke menarik napas sesaat. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan kunci bagi rentetan kata yang sempat tergembok pada ujung bibir tipisnya.

"_Etto_, Yamanaka-_san_, Aku se—"

**BRAAK!**

Belum sempat pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu merajut kata demi kata, tiba-tiba gadis di hadapannya tersebut menghentakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja Sasuke—yang sontak saja membuat seisi kelas semakin mematri mereka lekat-lekat. Manik berbeda warna itu kembali beradu. Sasuke dan Ino bertukar pandang dalam beberapa waktu. Tak begitu lama, karena detik berikutnya Sasuke menemukan kurva sinis yang terpeta pada diri lawan bicaranya.

"—TAPI BOHONG!"

**Dor**!

Kali ini Sasuke merasa kejatuhan satelit ariel dari planet jupiter. Biasan pelangi berubah menjadi petir yang menyambar-nyambar dari segitiga bermuda hingga ke kutub utara dan merahnya cat berganti dengan warna hitam sekelam sang malam ketika sedang menyelimuti hari.

"KENA! HAHAHA DASAR KUTU BUKU!"

Dan semenit kemudian suara gelak tawa menggema di seluruh pelosok kelas.

_Ah_, sepertinya Sasuke lupa siapa yang selama ini selalu menjadi bahan gurauan teman-temannya. _Kutu buku, culun, anti sosial, terus apalagi?_

"Hahaha, _gomen_ ya, tadi aku kalah taruhan, jadinya disuruh nyataiin cinta sama kamu."

_Gomen, ya?_

Namun, setiap orang memiliki batas kesabaran dalam menahan diri dan kali ini sepertinya batas kesabaran pemuda itu telah menyentuh titik yang paling dasar untuk tak lagi dimaklumi. Terimakasih karena sudah membuat sosok Uchiha Sasuke mengepalkan jemarinya dengan begitu kuat. Terimakasih Yamanaka Ino. Terimakasih.

"_Jaa ne_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Satu langkah gadis itu menjauh.

Sasuke mengambil buku marunnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di lantai.

Dua langkah semakin menjauh.

Sasuke membuka buku marunnya tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Tiga langkah sudah jejaknya mendekati ambang pintu.

Sasuke mulai berpikir bahwa kematian _Mary_ mentuntut pembalasan yang adil kepada _Carolina_.

Empat langkah hampir mendekati pintu dan...

**SYUT~**

Sebuah benda tampak melayang menembus ketenangan semilir angin, melewati puluhan pasang mata yang menatap takjub dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Karena baru kali ini mereka melihat pemandangan langka di mana buku setebal 480 halaman terbang dari jarak yang tidak dapat dikatakan dekat. Mereka juga sudah dapat memastikan siapa koordinat pendaratan yang akan di tuju buku tersebut. Tinggal menghitung mundur.

Tiga.

Belum sempat Ino membuka pintu, tiba-tiba eksistensi dari arah sebaliknya telah membukanya terlebih dulu.

Dua.

Kehadiran sosok gadis bersurai merah mudah sebahu dari balik pintu mau tidak mau membuat Ino bergeser ke arah samping.

Satu.

**DHUAK!**

Dan buku marun tersebutpun mendarat pada tempat yang tak seharusnya. Sialnya, landasannya langsung tumbang detik itu juga.

"Sakura-_san_!" jerit salah seorang siswi yang berdiri tepat di belakang gadis musim semi itu seraya reflek menahan tubuh_nya_ yang mulai jatuh terperosok ke lantai.

Ino menatap bingung, seisi kelas menghening canggung.

**.**

Sasuke lekas bangkit dari kursinya, dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju ke tempat _korban_ salah sasaran bukunya tergeletak dengan kondisi yaang tampak begitu memprihatinkan. Mungkin Sasuke memang pernah kejatuhan meteor ataupun satelit ariel, namun hal itu hanya sebatas dalam imajinya saja. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan rasanya kejatuhan buku setebal 480 halaman secara nyata dengan lengkungan parabola dan kekuatan sedahsyat tekanan gaya pegas. Benjol mungkin tak apa, tapi kalau sampai geger otak bagaimana?

Sasuke menyentuh bahu gadis itu dan menggoyangkannya perlahan, berharap _korban_nya akan tersadar dan dapat melontarkan kata _'tak apa'_ dari katup mungilnya.

"H-Hoi!"

Satu detik.

"Hoi hoi!"

Dua detik.

"Hoi sad—

"_Ngh_..."

Sasuke mendapati deretan kalimatnya terhenti di ujung bibir. Ketika gadis itu mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda nyawanya yang mulai terkumpul kembali lalu, saat rambut merah muda yang sedari tadi menghalau wajahnya tersibak ke arah kedua sisi telinganya, Sasuke menemukan dirinya menahan napas untuk beberapa detik.

Karena sepercik rasa yang melintas memiliki arti. Tak bisa di sanggah maupun di hindari. Dan mungkin lagi, Sasuke menemukan dirinya kejatuhan meteor _lagi_, namun ia berharap kali ini tanpa satelit ariel yang menemani.

_Mary, mitsuketa!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

**. . . .**

Ok dan fic ini berakhir dengan begitu absurd!  
Jangan tanya akhirnya Sasuke sama sapa, bayangin aja bagusnya sama sapa (dan sebenarnya udah jelas itu sama sapa) /bohong  
**Sejujurnya,** ini awalnya fic real person yang aku bikin special buat tanjoubi my husband(?) Yamada Ryosuke, tapi berhubung saya hobby ngerombak fic real person jadi fic anime, yah, maklumi aja /uhuk

Akhir kata, salam manis, _Hana_.

**Pontianak, 9 Mei 2014.**


End file.
